


Afternoon With A Friend

by Damien_Kova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jasmine comes home to find her friend, Jay, at her place and the two enjoy a nice afternoon.





	Afternoon With A Friend

It had been a long day for the white-haired teacher, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as she pulled into the driveway of her home. Luckily, she had planned to spend the afternoon with one of her closest friends, Jay. Stepping out of her car, a bright smile came to her lips and a soft flutter came to her heart, seeing her dark-haired friend’s car pulled up into her yard. “Oh, thank god she’s here. I didn’t expect her to be here so soon.~” Jasmine quickly made her way inside of her home, a soft gasp leaving her lips as she saw her beautiful friend sitting on her couch. “Jay!~”

 

Focused on the screen before her with a controller in her hands, Jay didn’t pull her eyes off the screen, pulling off a powerful combo that finished the match with her win. “Yes!” However, before she could even turn her head to see where the voice came from after the door opened, the girl with shoulder-length dark hair gasping when her equally dark-skinned friend suddenly caught her lips in a quick kiss. “R-Really…? Don’t even say hi and you’re already wanting a kiss?~”   
  
“Can you blame me when someone as cute as you is in my home?~” Jasmine chuckled as she ran her hand through her friend’s dark hair, purposefully playing with the red highlights at the end before plopping herself down on the couch next to her and yawning quietly. “So, what are you playing?”   
  
“Figured I’d play a bit of FighterZ while waiting on you. How was work? The kids give you any trouble today?” The redhead set her controller down on her lap, crossing her arms underneath her c-cup breasts, a bit of a playful scowl on her face. “I know that some of the troublemakers you teach try to stop by some of the places I work.”   
  
“Nah, not today. Was just a Teacher Work Day. Had the whole day to myself and decided to leave early since I had everything I needed finished.” Jasmine couldn’t help but smile as she reached for the second controller she kept around, leaning back into the couch and almost resting against Jay, giggling when she felt the other woman’s muscle through her clothing. “Being a bodyguard really does keep you fit, doesn’t it?”   
  
“I’d assume about the same as a gym teacher or personal trainer…” Jay smiled as she felt a hand wrap around her bicep, rolling her eyes and flexing so her friend could feel the muscle she had. “Speaking of, where is Amanda? I thought you two lived together.”   
  
Planting a soft kiss on her friend’s cheek, Jasmine backed the game out until she could join in, setting it up so her and Jay could play against each other. “She’s away on a trip with her family. Everything seemed fine when I last spoke to her, but she should be back next week. Why? You miss her?~” The teacher giggled quietly to herself as she picked her favorite team of characters to play as.

 

“Not as much as I’ve missed spending time with you. But, you’re going with them? Wow, you’re not going easy on me, are you?” Jay licked her lips as she focused on the game, picking her best team and getting ready for the match. “Oh well. I’m not going to let you win that easily!~” As the opening cutscene to the match played and both teams got off their dialogue, the dark-haired woman felt another kiss land on her cheek. “Being affectionate so I won’t kick your ass?”   
  
“Nope! Just wanna make it interesting! If I win, you have to strip. If you win, I have to strip.~” There was an odd glint in Jasmine’s eyes as she turned to face the screen, something between hope and lust as the match started. Immediately, the woman started the match off strong, taking the lead and the eventual close victory over her friend. With a soft huff leaving her when the match was won, her blue eyes immediately gazed into her friend’s slightly disappointed look. “Come on. It’s just one piece of clothing. You’ll probably kick my ass before we’re done.~”   
  
“Fine fine…” Jay set the controller down in her lap and curled her fingers into the hem of her top, lifting her arms over her head and pulling the fabric off of her body, exposing her soft mounds cradled in their black, lace bra. “But don’t think you’re going to win so easily and get me naked.”   
  
“Oh, of course not!~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Almost two hours had passed since the start of their matches, but Jay couldn’t help but sigh and drop the controller onto the couch as she had lost once again. She didn’t mind it too much, never having cared about if Jasmine saw her naked, but the fact that she lost enough matches to actually have to get fully naked now. Standing up off the couch and facing her friend, the dark-haired woman bent over and slowly pulled the last scrap of clothing she had on, her black panties, down to her ankles. She playfully winked at the teacher for her enjoyment, tossing the piece of clothing to the side as she stood back up and stood tall. “Well, it seems I lost… Again...”   
  
“Yeah, but you managed to almost beat me!” Jasmine set the controller she had down into her lap, a smile on her face and nothing but a matching white set of underwear and her socks on her body as a result of their matches. Though, that didn’t stop her from leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss onto her friend’s lips, knowing exactly how to keep the fun going. Running her hand through the bodyguard’s hair, she quickly yanked the slightly muscular woman into her lap, knocking the controller onto the floor as she brought a hand down onto Jay’s rear end as she stole another kiss from her lips. “But, that doesn’t mean the fun has to stop.~”


End file.
